


Four Winters: II/第二个冬季

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: Sam不想去怀俄明州，而Dean提防着发了疯的奶牛。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Winters: II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171014) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 限制级内容出现在第五章。

 

**9月 1998年**

Dean在七点差五分前回到了停泊场他们破破烂烂的拖车屋里，他身后是湿漉漉的沥青碎石路，潮乎乎的、挤挤挨挨的拖车屋和六英里的长路。雨从中午就开始下，那份不寻常的饱满湿度似乎专属于路易斯安那州的九月，他浑身湿透，溅起的污泥沾到膝盖上，但是他肺部传来的灼烧感很痛快，一场热水澡会更痛快，然后他要拼命弹Sam的耳朵，直到那个小子愿意放下他见了鬼的教科书，和他一起看会儿电视。这本是他的计划，他觉得这是个不错的计划，可他走过拐角，发现Impala停在他们摇摇欲坠的拖车前，后备箱敞开，John弯着身子整理着什么，不顾大雨滂沱。

“爸？”他的声音里透着喜悦、惊讶和担忧，因为周三John打来电话说他一星期后才会回齐洛娜镇呆几天。这还没到一星期。今天是周五。“嘿。以为我们要到下周才能见到你。”

他的父亲跃过后备箱盖迅速地瞥了他一眼。他的额头上有道很深的口子，被蝴蝶型创可贴盖着。虽然他的笑容真诚而疲惫，某种近乎愤怒的情绪却藏在他的嘴角和双眼周围的皱纹里挥之不去。“Dean，”他冲他打了个招呼，然后接着回到他刚才手上的事情里去。“Bobby今天早上打给我，夏延（怀俄明州首府）往北几百英里有些动静。黑犬，听起来也许是裂谷行者或者蔓生怪。路过科罗拉多的时候我们能顺便干掉的厉鬼要多少有多少。我要先给车加好油，给你和Sam买点路上吃的。把你自己收拾干净。我回来的时候你们俩都要准备好出发。”

Dean感觉他的胃扭成一团， _你说过我们会呆到十二月底的。你告诉他我们会呆到_ ——“爸——”

“伊斯特公园差不多三百英里，”他的父亲说道，“我会开到达拉斯。你先睡会儿，然后从那儿接着开。我们应该中午就能到。”

Dean瞟了一眼他们的拖车，暖黄色的光穿过薄暗从起居室窄窄的窗户里透出来。“好的，爸爸，但是你有没有——你有没有和Sammy说过？”他问道，“是这样的，他明天有个跑步的——”

“我听说了。”John没有抬头，“我不得不详细补充一下，非常响亮地。趁我不在的时候你弟弟已经学会顶嘴了啊。”

“爸爸——”

“我说了我听过了，Dean，我不需要再听一遍。现在有五个人躺在伊斯特公园的医院里，三个人死在卡斯珀的郊外；这比什么田径运动会要重要。现在去收拾你的行李，叫上你弟弟，三十五分钟后出来在这儿等着。我不会再重复。”

Dean没有动，只是单手揉着后脑勺，耷拉着脑袋研究了一会儿鞋上的污泥。

“Dean。”他父亲的声音拔高了，不妙。

他不安地吸了一口气。“他九点钟比赛，”他小声地冒了一句，抬头对上John怒不可遏的注视。“他们中午前就会结束了，或许更早；甚至都不到二十四个小时。而且这个——爸爸，他为此刻苦训练很久了，长官，这——这对他来说很重要。我们就不能——”

John毫不犹疑地 _咚_ 一声关上后备箱，Dean住了口，紧张不适起来。寂静在他们彼此间徘徊。Dean能听见身后的拖车里传来的没于雨声中的电视机杂音，公路上疾车驶过的呼啸，还有某个人粗哑的笑声，微弱却清晰。“我知道我会从你弟弟那儿听到这种狗屁话，”他父亲最终说道，语气是渗入骨缝的冰冷。“我以为——我 _曾经以为_ ，”他纠正了自己，而Dean拼命克制，不让身子害怕得缩起来，“你表现会更好。”

Dean过了一会儿才让声音稳下来：“遵命长官。”他低声说道。

John盯了他片刻，叹了口气，闭着眼用一只手揉着太阳穴。“我们会在怀俄明呆久一点的，”他说道，绕到车的另一边来。他的声音里冷感不再，只是有种挥之不去的深深厌倦，可那同样让Dean心如刀割。“我保证。我们一到那里我就和Caleb碰头；这场猎魔要花上我们四个星期的时间，也许五星期，之后那条路上还有好几个案子在等着我们，Bobby和我很早就打算处理了的。甚至可能会到圣诞节后吧，Sam想参加多少场运动会都可以，只要他保持训练。这次我会补偿他的。”

_怎么补偿？_ Dean险些脱口而出，但他忍住了，沉重而心寒地把这话含在他的舌尖。John拉开车门，顿了顿，一只手捋过潮湿的头发，再次抬头看他。“我知道他不容易，”他轻声说道，“我知道对你也并非易事，Dean。但这就是职责，儿子。你们都知道的。”Dean点了点头，“明白，长官。”他依旧低声地的应道。John给了他一个不起眼又精疲力竭的微笑。

“我会给你们俩在麦当劳买奶昔的。你觉得Sam会乐意把汉堡换成鸡翅试试吗？”

Dean相当确定Sam今晚不会吃任何父亲摆在他面前的东西，哪怕是一整块撒上菲达奶酪、菠菜和橄榄的芝加哥深盘披萨，但他绝不会说出来。“也许吧，嗯，”他答了反话。John点点头，钻进车里唤醒了她的引擎。过了很久很久，Dean叹了声气，走进屋里。

起居室闷热而安静，就和他一小时前出门时一样乱，可却让人感觉出奇的……空荡。Dean就这样滴着水在门口站了一会儿，四处张望。Sam的书还东一本西一本地散落在这个小小的房间里，Dean的刀子戳在墙上的飞镖靶里；脏兮兮的跑鞋还在门边，全是泥的靴子在沙发那儿，还没洗的早餐盘子浸在水槽里。然而一切已经不再熟悉，不知怎么的，这已经不过是另一个他们要离开的地方——他们从未以四壁为家。不，从不曾真正的。厨房侧面的窄门紧闭着，门缝里没有透出一丝光亮；Dean拧了拧门把手，长叹一声，额头抵着那层薄薄的木板。“Sam，”他轻轻地唤道。他知道他弟弟能听见。“Sam，开门，老兄，拜托。”

只有沉默。Dean又等了一分钟，然后从他放在厨房餐桌上的钱包里抽出一个扁扁的吉他拨片；这只是个普通门锁，所以他花了大约0. 7秒就挑开了。他们的小房间里一片昏暗，雨滴噼里啪啦地砸在金属屋顶上。Sam坐在下铺的床上，手肘抵着消瘦的膝盖，脑袋深深埋进掌心里。Dean感觉他的心脏在肋骨后痛苦地抽动了一下—— _我很抱歉_ _Sammy我无能为力我真的很抱歉_ ——然后攥着他T恤的前领，温柔地把他拉起来。这个小子抱住他的样子就像一个五尺八的章鱼幼崽，少了四只触手并拥有一头软乎乎的头发。他浑身上下从肩膀到脚跟都在发抖，就好像他体内有什么东西挣扎着要爬出来，但他的双眼干涸。“我恨他，”他低声狠狠地说道，声音哽咽，脸紧紧埋进Dean沾满雨水的肩膀。“我恨他；我恨——”

“嘘——，嘘，嘘，”Dean梳着Sam凌乱的的像丝一样的头发。“Sammy，”他柔声说道。尽管他弟弟在漆黑里抱他更紧的时候，纤瘦的胳膊像灌了铁似的死死搂住他的腰的时候，他的脊椎里掠过一阵无可救药的 _热望_ ，——好吧，那也是他自己的事情，他自己的问题，Sam不需要知道。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

怀俄明还不赖。

不过提醒你，去怀俄明的路上简直是糟糕透顶。Sam和John在德州的第二场咆哮比赛的余波延续了超过七百英里——那是如坐针毡的，毒药般的沉默。Dean无论如何也放松不下来，尤其是他们在路上的时候，他见鬼的无处藏身。他们停留在科罗拉多时，在一场撒盐烧尸的活儿里他在一座墓碑上栽了跟头，留下的伤疤在脸上生疼——还在疼——疼得像七层地狱。但是感谢耶稣，Caleb已经恭候他们多时了，不管Caleb掌握了什么牢靠的线索，那玩意儿让John在了解三十分钟后就决定要驱车穿过大半个国家追踪。John和Sam截至那时已经礼貌地冷战足足有九十分钟了，甚至九十五分钟吧——这一切都意味着，在离开齐洛娜镇的四十三小时后，Dean把行李包放到了另一扇门边上，Sam已经填好了另一所学校的入学文件，而他们的父亲，开车行驶在另一条离开他们的公路上。

感谢Bobby的一个熟人，他们落脚的地方是难得一次的意外惊喜：在离一个叫卡斯珀的地方四英里外的郊区，一栋真正的房子。破败又杂乱，但无论如何还是一栋房子，而且它的棚子里还有一捆木柴，阁楼里住着一家子松鼠，还有一辆生锈了的车，在Dean简单检查一番后，确定能让它开起来，只要他能尽快搜刮到一条辅助传动皮带。他从引擎盖边缘探出头去，看见Sam正懒散地靠在驾驶座的车门上，吃着大旅行包里的MM豆，那个包是在科罗拉多时Dean从倒数第三个加油站里顺来的。自从John离开后紧张感就开始渐渐褪去，他看起来——好吧，Sammy这些天来极少面露喜色，Dean明白他还因为路易斯安那场田径运动会气得要命，但无论如何，他看起来 _好点了_ 。

“它还活着，Igor，（美国动画电影角色，一个才智出众的年轻小科助）”Dean宣布道。得到的回应是一个白眼，和他弟弟忍不住笑容的表情。“而你要在下周学习怎么更换辅助传动皮带。激动吗？”

“噢，看在上帝的份上，Dean，我不想——”

“嗯，好吧，你要学的。有用的技能。”

Sam把一颗MM豆抛到空中，用嘴巴接住。“数学，”他嚼着巧克力说道，“才是有用的技能。”

“是吗？棒极了。用它来算算我有多少破事没叫你做。你得知道怎么修好一辆车，Sammy。哪怕是这儿的某个弗兰肯斯坦怪兽也得学。”

“弗兰肯斯坦是那位 _博士_ ，天才。”

“闭嘴。”他这几天一定要记住这点，他向上帝发誓。他啪得一声合上前盖。“还有给我吃一点。”

他绕到车侧，Sam朝他举了举袋子，片刻间他们两人一起心满意足地嚼着糖，肩膀贴着肩膀，倚着门。Dean微微仰过头去，看着轻风拂过怀俄明的苍穹。午后宁静，正适合秋风，天边一望无际；他和Sam像是世上唯一活着的人。他知道某个地方肯定还有人烟，但并不在视线所及的地方。卡斯帕四四方方的楼房和又高又窄的尖塔在地平线尽头，离他们四英里的远方。在离开Bobby家一年后，八个月里不是住汽车旅馆就是拖车屋，又挤迫又吵闹，“隐私”这个概念就和“恬静”一样可笑。Dean有些晕头转向的，因为这突如其来的空间，周围的寂静，因为这纯粹的 _蔚蓝_ 。

“你想要进城吗？”Dean不一会儿问道，心想着他在五十英里开外的那个加油站拿的旅游传单。“看看风景？”

Sam语气酸酸的。“你是指所有四十五岁以下还喘气儿的女人？”

“好吧，我本来是在考虑当地天文馆之类的，但如果你——”他坏笑着说，他的少年弟弟猛地抬头望着他，脸上露出四岁时糖吃多了的那种晕晕乎乎的兴奋。“是呀，我就是这么想的。来吧。”他又往嘴里扔了一颗MM豆，袋里剩下的好几颗是留给他弟弟的。“随你想怎么跟我唠叨导游那家伙讲错了什么，只要开过去的路上这个引擎别从车里掉出来。爸给我们留了辆福特斑马，Sammy。79年的斑马，耶稣啊，我的生命之光。我们出去的时候你还需要什么学习用品吗？笔记本或者笔什么的？”

Sam摇了摇头，倾倒袋子把最后的糖送进嘴里。“够用了，”他说。

“可以给你买个《彩虹小马》的午餐盒，如果你特别想要的话。”

“可以把你埋在这里，他们永远找不到你的坟的，Dean。”

Dean咧嘴笑了，弹了弹Sam的耳朵，得到的报复是瘦削的胳膊肘准确地戳在第三和第四对肋骨间最脆弱的地方。他正掂量着该不该拽着他的弟弟扭成一团，按在草地上揉一会儿他的脸蛋——“不过，买些新靴子会很有用？”Sam犹豫地问道，“如果我们钱够？西B街上有家二手店。”

他斜眼看着他。“西B街上。”

“如果我们沿87号公路往卡斯珀那个方向开，它就在——”

Dean哼笑一声。“你已经记住这个地方的整张街道地图了，是不是，你个小书呆子。”

Sam耸耸肩。“可能吧。”他弟弟昂头看着他的那副耀武扬威的神情又狡黠又可爱，上帝啊，那双酒窝会要了他的命的，已经要了。“我可能也知道所有的面包店在哪儿，Dean。不过，不确定我能把这种信息分享给某个喊我书呆子的人。”

Dean一只手揉着他弟弟松软的头发。“我要是把你绑在车库里揍一顿没人会管的，你知道的吧？”

Sam抬头望着他，笑嘻嘻地跳着舞往后逃；Dean重重地叹了一口长气，朝副驾驶的方向挥了挥手，“好吧，”他说道，从屁股兜里钓出车钥匙。“我给你买靴子；你给我指路找派；然后我们去天文馆。成交？”

“成交，”Sam不假思索地回答，然后——“Dean，说真的，钱够吗？因为——”

“够我们花，小子。爸爸给我们留了一张旧卡和一些现金，而且Bobby认识镇里一个开修车厂的。我这周末会开始在那里干活。我们没问题。走吧。你在记忆街头巷尾的时候有发现沃尔玛吗？二手店可不会有能装得下你极特大脚的东西。”

“我的脚才不是极——那甚至不是一个词，Dean。”

“当然是。”

“那是你造的。”

“是啊，为你的脚。赶紧上车。”

***

他们回来得很晚，新靴子和借来的书放在车后座，一张新的图书馆借阅卡在Sam的钱包里，还有一箱六瓶装的可乐和银子弹（啤酒）在Sam脚边发出清脆的碰撞声。天文馆之行没成，谁叫它是宇宙里唯一现存已知的只在周六开放的天文馆，但靴子不错，厚底，皮革结实，穿起来会很舒服。派就更好了，苹果味，酥脆的黄油派皮，覆上厚厚一层奶油。Dean顺着Sam在关门前把他带到公共图书馆去，顺着他办了张临时卡，顺着他借了差不多六千零三十三本书带回去，因为他就是这么一位棒透了的哥哥。说真的，他应该有奖励。

“天文馆的事抱歉了，小子，”他又说了一次，把前车灯调到最亮，费力地找着他们长长的土色车道。夜空晴朗却不见月光，不仅如此，他们已经三英里都没碰到路灯了。

“没关系的，”Sam打了个哈欠，急切地补了句，“不过，我们明天会再去的，对吧？还有去听公开课？”

“Sammy，你想把你的周六晚上花在听某个老头子没完没了地讲相位枪(phasers)什么的，那是你自己的事，但是——”

“它们不是——噢，我的上帝啊，Dean，它们不是 _相位枪_ ，老天；海报上说演讲是关于 _脉冲星_ 的(pulsars)，而且Ratigan博士是——”

Dean没能憋住笑，洁白的牙齿一闪而过。Sam气急败坏地停了嘴，坐在那儿瞪了他一会儿，然后一只手的手背使劲打了下他的胸口。“你就是个混蛋。”

Dean咧嘴而笑。“是啊，你可喜欢了，弟弟。”

“我不要再跟你讲话了，”他宣布道。

“好吧，”Dean郑重地回答，他们彼此间的死寂惹人发笑，Dean忍着没作声。当然了，Sam还妄图 _扮演_ 怒气冲冲的样子，故意盯着外面的茫茫黑夜，但是Dean能从玻璃窗里看清他的影子，他想藏起来的笑容又大又甜。“不过，告诉我，”他说道，“我们要去的这个演讲——很明显，绝对不是讲《星际迷航》里的武器——你会像上次在佐治亚那个历史讲座一样被扔出去吗？因为我可得提前做好准备。”

“噢，操你的。”

“说真的，Sammy。如果你要在中途站起来开始跟那个人争论——”

“我没有中途站——”

“你老师可不是这么说的，小鬼。”他轻笑道，“老兄，她那封写给爸爸的信是我读过的最他妈搞笑的——”

Sam叹气。“你就永远不肯放过那件事，是吧？”

“嘿，你从一个 _博物馆_ 里被赶出去了，”Dean告诉他，“在 _学校郊游_ 的时候。你知道我有多为你骄傲吗？要不是你那会儿还没到十四岁，我会带你出去开瓶啤酒。”

Sam哼笑一声，转过头来看他，“是啊，因为监狱和儿童保护机构会给那天画上一个圆满句号的，Dean。”

“那算什么，我们经历过更糟的。”

Sam又笑了起来。Dean眼角正好能瞥见他：借着仪表盘暗淡的光，他的眼眸亮晶晶的，发丝软软地垂在脸前，一条修长的腿弯起来，踩在Dean和他之间的座椅上。Dean双眼盯着路，手指在轻轻地方向盘上打节拍，但他能感觉到他弟弟的注目落在他身上，温暖又坚定地像抚摸。他喜欢引起Sam的注意——一向喜欢，哪怕是在他还小的时候，在去年那场因他弟弟引发的认同危机/心理转折/ _该死的精神崩溃_ 之前 _——_ 而此时此刻在黑暗中他能感觉到热浪沿着脖子、划过手掌传来阵阵刺痛，带来警告和兴奋。

“Dean？”

“Mmm。”

Sam在位子上挪了个更舒服的姿势。“想就这样兜会儿风吗？”

“不，”他坏笑起来，意识到了Sam吃惊的样子。“我们有更好玩的事情要做。”他找到了他们的车道，转弯开了上去，前照灯的光洒向前方，小屋的白墙展现在他们面前。

“老兄，我不要跟你看黄片。”Sam停了停，然后又补了句，“还有，我们不会再来一轮吃鸡翅比赛了，老天爷。”

“是啊，你的表现可不是太好，没错吧，Sammy？”

“闭嘴。”他的弟弟怀疑地打量着他，虽然他的嘴角还依旧微微上扬。“要做什么？”

“嘛，我保证过你天文馆的，对吧？但问题是——”Dean耸耸肩，突然在车道上急转弯，绕过前门的篱笆，直朝着他们小屋后面的田野里开去，Sam扒着仪表台兴高采烈地大喊着关于轮轴和那些老电线杆凹坑的可怕传言（“好像你知道轮轴是 _什么_ 似的，Sammy”），每次他们压过什么东西，从座位上颠得弹起来时都哈哈大笑。最终他们在离小屋半英里的地方停下了，头顶的天空像是一道缀满星斗，熠熠发光的毯子。“——天文馆，”Dean一本正经地说，熄了引擎和车灯，“傻瓜才去。”

Sam急忙探着身子，透过挡风玻璃往上看，另一种不可思议的甜蜜笑容在他脸上绽开，像日初破晓；Dean下车到后备箱里拿毯子（以及一把灌了盐弹的猎枪和上了铅弹的手枪；Dean不知道这荒郊野外会有什么见鬼的，但他不会置Sammy于危险中，不论是某个超自然的怪物还是一头该死的发了疯的 _奶牛_ 。拎起啤酒，留下了可乐。他们一起四仰八叉地躺在温热的引擎盖上，背靠着挡风玻璃，毯子皱巴巴地横盖在他们腿上抵御瑟瑟秋意，Dean撬开两瓶啤酒递给Sam一瓶时，他看起来就像个乐坏了的小男孩，满天星光都落在他眼里了。

“告诉爸爸我就杀了你，”Dean一脸严肃地保证道。

Sam咧嘴笑了，黑暗中露出一抹白皙，轻轻碰了碰他兄弟的啤酒瓶颈。他轻松地啜了一口啤酒，仰起头望向夜空，望向繁星闪烁的浩瀚银河，肩头温暖坚定地贴着Dean的。片刻后，他挪了挪，更舒服地倚靠在哥哥身上；Dean张开手臂任他靠得更紧，感到某种暖意，甘甜和慰藉在肋骨下绽开。其中一些是欲望，清晰可循，一如Sam的每一个触碰在他骨髓中点燃的炽热，可其余的，绝大多数的，则是极为纯粹的爱意，构筑于记忆之上：他们千百次坐在此处，Sammy曾经年幼到能坐进他的腿间，脊背贴着他的胸膛，用柔软尖锐的嗓音向Dean索要群星的故事，它们是什么，怎么飞上去的，他和Sam能不能有朝一日去拜访它们；他也曾经长大，与他并排而坐，聚精会神地听Dean讲他们家在大火前他能想起来的每一丝回忆；他夜里一次又一次地在黑暗里贴着他沉入睡眠，相信Dean能护他周全。Sam往下滑了点，让后脑勺就能抵着Dean的肩膀。而Dean侧了侧头，短暂地把他的嘴唇和鼻翼埋在他弟弟的发丝间，感受到爱意、情欲、温暖和渴望交织相缠，感受心脏中坚实明亮的那一部分 _Sam，_ 重得令他的胸口久久生疼。他的弟弟惬意而沉甸甸地靠在身边，空出的那只手无意地在毯子下笼住了Dean的膝盖，然后他开始说话，用快活而轻的语调，谈着某个卡西尼号，Dean记得那是NASA去年朝土星方向发射的无人探测器，而Sam毋庸置疑地认为那是除了芝士以外最酷的东西，他希望他能够用一种方法，任何方法，让他的小弟弟停留在这一刻：不愤懑于他们的父亲，不愤懑于他们的生活，仅仅是放松，满足，而安逸的。他真心实意地祈祷，以他们头顶的每一颗星辰为见证。


	3. Chapter 3

**10月1998年**

已经是十月的最后一个周四了，Bobby打来电话，讲起了四十英里往南拉勒米山脉的案子。Dean肩膀夹着手机跟他交谈，搅动着当夜宵的煎饼面糊，同时还留意着锅上煮着的糖浆。那个鬼魂听起来非常难缠，但是Bobby已经大致清楚了那个该死的家伙是谁，也已经知道了尸骨埋在哪儿，所以听起来是Dean可以一晚搞定的事情。“好的，不，我一回来就打给你，”他保证道，打着煎锅下的煤气灶。“听起来就是简单的撒盐放火，Bobby。不，我不需要记下任何东——嘿！”他说道，温热修长的手指从他的耳边抽走了手机，Sam冲他翻了个白眼，走回他在看书的桌边。

“Bobby？嗨。没有，他在做饭。是的，真正的食物。你想让他记下什么？”Sam翻出一支铅笔，在他其中一本笔记本的背面游动着写下Dean确定完全没有必要的清单。“明白了。嗯，我当然会的。好的。嗯，我们会的。你也是，Bobby。晚安。”Sam结束了通话，疲惫消沉地跌到椅子里，把Dean地手机往桌上一扔，蹙着眉头瞪了它好一会儿。“我恨帐篷，”他宣布道，“我们会需要帐篷吗？”

“Sammy，你不用——”

“你不能 _独自_ 去追踪一个徘徊在营地的杀人厉鬼，蠢蛋，”Sam说道，好气好笑又无可奈何。他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，然后双手一拍桌子抬头看向他哥。“我明天下午可以翘课，但是Jack和Molly周日晚上要来写作业，所以我们在那之前得回来，Dean；我认真的。”他重新投入到他的书里去。“还有你绝对要在那些煎饼里给我加巧克力酱，老兄。”

***

他们周日一大早就回来了，Sam非常暴躁，因为他最喜欢的牛仔裤划了口子，他漂亮的背上又多了新疤痕。可他依旧暴躁不减，哪怕Dean给他买了新牛仔裤——“但他们 _不一样_ ，Dean”——每天晚上还花一小会儿时间给Sam（柔软，光滑，诱人）的皮肤抹上山金车乳霜。接下来的几个星期里Bobby扔给了他们两个离卡斯珀驱车一天的案子——不管他怎么哀号着抗议想做普通人（耶稣啊，他是得多想过普通的生活），Sam同Dean一样有一双平稳的手和钢铁般的意志。真相是，不管有没有受伤，只要你能按照约定及时把他送回去念书，他抱怨猎魔的可能性会大大降低。还要保证做煎饼给他吃。说真的，这个小子这些天对它们的痴迷到了有点烦人的地步。


	4. Chapter 4

**11月 1998年**

寒冬将至，John依旧不见踪影。

四个星期延伸成六个，七个。他和Caleb在第三个星期末干掉了黑犬，但他们又很快察觉到了恶魔到来的迹象，John打电话跟儿子联络之前已经身处加利福尼亚北部。Dean很担心他们的父亲，也暗暗不满John明显认为他还不够年长/强壮/敏捷/ _优秀_ ，来加入如此危险的一场狩猎。无论如何，十一月转眼临别。他喜欢Jeremiah的修理厂，也喜欢那里的工作，Sam喜欢他的学校和他交到的朋友，而且Dean，到目前为止，都忍住了把他的弟弟推到墙上吻到窒息的冲动，所以，你知道的，总的来说，一切都很好。John把他们送来的这个年久失修的，孤零零的房子事实上意想不到的棒：上了年纪是肯定的——地下室更深处还有一个地窖呢，看在上帝的份上——但不破败，完全不：轻微划痕的木地板，墙上糊了墙纸，有一个爪足浴缸，大到Dean能舒舒服服地躺进去，而厨房的瓷砖地板铺的是棋盘的图案，毫无缘由地让Sam特别着迷。二楼总是很凉快，在刮风的清晨让人有些吃不消，但自从他修好了前门，把一楼窗户的裂缝都封上后，一楼就非常暖和了。他和Sam大多数晚上都睡在客厅那个旧旧的L型沙发上，舒服地蜷在旧毯子下，火焰在一旁的壁炉里噼里啪啦地烧成灰烬。这儿不是家（Dean知道的，他知道，他也知道忘记这点有多危险），但有时候，他早晨睁开眼，看到Sam暖暖和和，安然无恙地躺在他触手可及的身旁，相同而熟悉的四面墙围绕着他们，他几乎觉得这里可以称之为一个家。

这就是为什么在这个特殊的早上，厨房外面飘着小雪，他早早地起来往一只死鸟的胃里塞面包、洋葱和香料，而不是在沙发上享受窝在羊毛毯和廉价棉被里的睡眠。因为他 _乐意_ 。因为这是十一月末，他们破天荒的有了一个舒适的小屋，有一个真正的厨房和一张餐桌，Sammy已经好几周都在沃尔玛的感恩节橱窗前恋恋不舍地徘徊。Dean觉得可能……他觉得这可能会很棒的，就这一次，让他弟弟假装他们是普通人，而不是在节假日里坐在汽车旅馆的地上一起清理枪械，他们的父亲在一旁的沙发上醉醺醺地睡过去。Bobby去年教过他怎么填馅料和烤火鸡——这并不难；Dean不明白怎么会有一整档电视节目专门讲解它——蔬菜呢则是他自从八岁以来就一直在煮的东西，所以，真的，做一顿感恩节晚餐能他妈有多难？

除了要出门去车里拿大砍刀来对付这些芜菁——说真的，Dean砍过的有些怪物都比切它们容易；不管它们表面那层滑滑的是什么东西，都很难对付——其余的简直轻而易举。十一点半他听到了一声标志性的“咚”，那是Sam从沙发上掉了下去。然后他晃晃悠悠地上楼去浴室，很快旧水管就随着他打开淋浴喷头而吱吱叫起来，那时候他们的小火鸡已经进烤箱了，再有一个半小时就大功告成。他把土豆、胡萝卜和芜菁切好放进水里，备好了等会儿下锅煮；蔓越莓酱已经煮好了，在桌上静置放凉，Sam喜欢的那个（上帝啊，贵到荒唐）土豆晚餐包在橱柜的一个纸袋里；昨天他在沃尔玛买了一个超酷的南瓜派；他宁愿横穿无数汽车风驰电掣的马路也不会向任何人承认他很享受这样，就这样，在一个寒冷而安静地早上，在一个温暖而静谧的厨房里悠闲地忙活，他唯一需要砍成小块的东西就是根类蔬菜，切下去的时候还完全不会挣扎、反击他（而且：会有派吃。）过了一会儿，他正研究着已经空了蔓越莓酱包装背面的菜谱，听见台阶在他小弟弟的脚步下吱呀作响的声音。他朝另一只手边的橙子投去会怀疑地目光。见鬼的， _橙丝_ （zest，和橙子的英文毫无关系）是什么？为什么柑橘类的水果买的时候都不带标签，如果人类打算给它们不同的部分起这么无厘头的名字？

“Sam，你知道橙丝是橙子的什么吗？”他问道，背对着门。“这群麻烦的家伙认为我应该把它放到蔓越——”他笑着回头瞥了一眼，以为会看到他的小弟弟湿着头发，穿着皱巴巴的毛衣和曾经属于他自己的齐柏林飞艇旧T恤；然而他发现他穿着一条修身的裤子和一件西装衬衫，这两件都是Sam自己的，不公正地突出了他清瘦的肌肉，纤细的腰，和该死又完美的修长个子。还有Dean的领带歪歪扭扭地绕在他的脖子上。Dean眨了眨眼。“伙计，”他好不容易说道，为自己控制住了舌头而没任它伸出嘴外而深深自豪。“如果我们今年要这么正式，我得需要那条领带。”

如果说他弟弟环顾厨房的神情有些震惊的话可能有些牵强，因为他见过Sam震惊的表情，这不是。他脸上有某种掺杂惶然的难以置信，但丝毫没有Dean预想中那种兴奋和快乐。“Dean，什么……？”

他耸了耸肩。“你嘀咕了‘普通的节假日’整整两周了，公主，”他说道，“仔细想想的话，实际上是六年了。我觉得我们可以试行一下。”他睨了眼窗外，皱起眉头。一辆陌生的车正轰鸣着驶进他们的院子。那个坐在前排的欢快地按了两下喇叭，两个后排的摇下一扇车窗，笑着唤道 _Saaaaaaaaaam！_ 骤然间，他弟弟的打扮和脸上的表情都令人心碎地合理起来。他微微翘起嘴角，“但我猜你有别的计划了，小子？”

“我——Dean。这只是——Jack和Molly上周问我——邀请我和他们还有他们妈妈一起去他们姑妈家吃晚饭，我以为——我的意思是，我们从来没做过任何——”

“是啊，没有，当然了。”Dean。“嗯。好吧。挺好。就，呃——十点前回来，好吗？如果你需要人接的话给我打电话。”

Sam盯着那锅土豆胡萝卜和芜菁，像是要哭出来了。“Dean，”他艰难地开口。

“Sammy，没事的。”的确没事，一切都会没事的；他内心被剜出的那个空洞很快就会被填平，不留痕迹，他保证。“没什么大不了的，好吗？只是一些我昨晚回来时顺路买的。我们周末能吃剩下的。”他说着把橙子放下，因为谁他妈还在乎橙丝是什么，因为今天本应该是家人团聚的日子，而Sam准备离开，而爸爸不知去向。他在抹布上蹭了蹭手。“老天，说真的，Sam，你他妈对那条领带做了什么啊？过来。”

“这是——”

“首先，这可不是绞刑绳索。抬头，”他说道，飞快地轻轻拽了几下就把它解开了。当他的手指擦过他的喉咙时，他能在指背上感觉到Sam呼吸的微微颤抖；他猜是他的手太凉了，之前在洗蔬菜来着。他灵巧地把灰红相间的丝绸重新系好，而他的弟弟朝他倾去，只凑近了一小点，闻起来像肥皂和淀粉和——和 _Sam_ ，而Dean紧咬着口腔内壁，压住那贯穿全身的如白光般炸开的渴望。“我教过你怎么打的，”他轻声说道，“我 _记得_ 教你的时候。我什么事都得帮你做吗，小子？”

“是啊，”Sam非常小声地说。

“嗯，好吧。好了。”他把那个宽结端端正正地卡在Sam的衣领之间。“别把什么东西洒在上面，好吧？去吧。你好看得发光了。”

Sam那双大笨脚没挪步子。“你打算做什么？”他试探地问。

Dean尽全力摆出他那副标志性的笑容。“擦枪，看完橄榄球就睡觉。老样子。这不意味着，”他补充道，“我十点会睡着，所以你在那之前最好给我拍拍屁股回来，Sammy；我认真的。现在赶紧的，”他的手搭在Sam肩上，让他转身，推着他走向门口，“你要是让她的妈妈在车道里等太久，你和那个Molly小妞可没前途了。”

“她只是个——”

“朋友？是噢。当然了，小弟弟。”Sam皱起眉头来时他得意地笑了；一切感觉都很自然。他能做到的。他能。这不是什么不得了的事。“等会儿见。好好表现，嗯？别，你知道，别用嘴把鸡腿叼起来。”

这话让他赚到了一闪而过的婊子脸23号，Dean个人的最爱之一，它是婊子脸3号，9号和17号的复杂结合。Sam耸耸肩穿上他的夹克，又瞟了一眼火炉上的锅子，消失在了门口。他一离开，Dean脸上嬉皮笑脸的表情就像流水一样逝去。他孤零零地站在他们的厨房里，尽情体会着Sam脚步轻快地走下门廊前的木楼梯带给他的痛苦，精准的七秒。然后他一只手揉了把脸，转身面对锅炉。好了。没什么的。这没什么的。这只是 _食物_ 而已，见鬼的。他只要赶紧把这堆玩意儿煮完放到冰箱里给Sam留着，如果他这周末想吃的话，而等那只笨鸟烤好了他可以给自己做一个火鸡三明治当午饭，再切一块派吃，这 _没什么的_ 。甚至，还会挺不错的。一定会的。

“反正也是个愚蠢透顶的主意。”他自言自语着，伸手去旋炉子的刻度表盘。

门在他身后吱吱地响起来。“是皮。”

Dean转过身，眉毛已经一头雾水地高高挑起。“……什么？”

“橙丝，”Sam说着踩下他的鞋子，扯松Dean刚刚才非常认真帮他打好的领带。“是橙子的皮，但不要底下那个白色的东西。你得磨碎它，我想。我们需要多少？”

Dean瞥了眼窗外，那辆车正在倒出去。“你见鬼的在做——”

他耸了耸肩。“我告诉他们我非常抱歉，但我才刚下楼，发现我哥哥在给我煮晚饭作为惊喜，所以我想要待在家里。”他嘴角一扬，嘲笑起来，“Weatherstone女士现在觉得你是，我引用原话，‘最甜蜜的’，她说他们非常乐意邀请我们和他们共度圣诞，如果我们愿意的话。但是，你知道。”他又耸了耸肩。“我们只有这一条领带，所以。”

Dean看了，他真的仔细看了，但他弟弟脸上找不到任何沮丧（老天，哪怕他浑身写满不高兴Dean也不会怪他的；Molly Weatherstone留着一头棕色的短发，轻窕的笑容，还有和Sam一样修长的双腿）：他脸上却只有满足，微笑里还有一丝甜蜜的、偷偷藏起来的喜悦。“Sammy，你不需要这样——”

他抬起头看着他，双眼清澈明亮。“你也不需要的，”他简单地回答，而Dean无法—— _不能_ ——移开视线，哪怕他心知肚明他的脸上暴露了太多的情绪。在他们小小厨房里，沉默流动着，徘徊着，蔓延着。时钟轻柔地走针和烤箱里送的热风是仅有的声音。而外面，Weatherstone女士在开走时又按了两声喇叭。

“所以，”Sam说道，清了清他的喉咙，Dean眨着眼挪开目光。老天啊，Winchester， _克制_ 一点。“橙丝。你想让我来磨吗？”他倏地皱起眉头，“Dean，我们有刨丝器吗？”

他们没有，但是，事实证明，他们武器包最底下的那把锉刀能把橙皮好好地刮个彻底。Dean确保先把它洗了个干净。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**1998年 12月**

 

感恩节后Sam更贴近他了。

Molly和Jack Weatherstone还常常在周五带着汽水、零食和数学书来拜访——很明显这是所有可爱的书呆子喜欢做的事情，不仅是他的弟弟——但Sam周六晚上不再跟他们去Morrisons农场的派对了，周二晚上也不和他们去当地的汉堡店，而是窝在家里看电视，歪着深色头发的脑袋靠着Dean的肩膀，或者膝枕在他的大腿上；随着十二月中旬悄然来到，雪落天寒，他往往在下午的时候就去修车厂，而不是待在学校里等Dean打完工后去接他。通常他会把Jeremiah的办公室占为他书呆子的小城堡，一直到Dean下班都在那儿写作业；不过有时候他也会溜达到超市去给他哥哥买咖啡，或者坐在一个闲置的履带上，在他干活儿的时候和他聊聊天；他还时不时地让Dean把他推到车底下，给他看看容易处理的、好玩的、有用的东西。Dean的一生里从来没有这么满足，或者说这么难受过。他喜欢这么频繁而亲密地和他的弟弟共处，但是这让遮盖他对他弟弟的感觉比在路上困难了无数倍。因为路上有事情能让他分心。路上有 _父亲。_ 虽然在卡斯珀有很多能让他转移注意的娱乐场所，虽然他也经常在周五的时候把小屋留给书呆子小分队，去那里的酒吧消遣，但那他妈的再也 _不管用_ 了。因为不论他喝多少，似乎这个世界上的啤酒——还有威士忌、龙舌兰、他上周喝的那个蓝色的玩意儿——总是不够他灌醉自己，来暂时忘却Sam在该死的每一次转身时都变得更颀长健壮，更清瘦，更美丽。不论男女，他目前为止没有遇到任何人能让他忘掉他宝贝弟弟的甜蜜和黏人，最多也不超过一两小时。他想和多少漂亮的姑娘或男孩聊天、调情、上床都可以，但只有他弟弟笑眯眯的榛色眼睛和修长强壮的身体是他想要的。他在花洒下自慰的时候，紧闭着眼，额头贴着温热潮湿的瓷砖，自他舌尖吐息而出的是他弟弟的名字。

***

“Sam！”Dean快活地喊道。他调高电视机的音量，让那段熟悉的，末日般的旋律在整层楼下回荡。“Sammy，过来。”

Sam鄙夷而厌倦地的声音从厨房里传来。“噢我的上帝啊，不要再来一次了。”

“闭上嘴把你的屁股挪过来。”

“Dean，这是部 _大烂片_ 。”他大叫道。

“这是部超赞的电影，我们要一起看的。过来。”

“这就是一部烂片，你已经看了六百遍了！”

“好吧，那这就是六百零一次。现在不要管你的作业和那些洗衣机里的见鬼衣服，过来，因为你可不会希望我去拽你。”

他闷闷不乐的小弟弟一分钟后出现在了门口，光着脚和上半身，穿着他的法兰绒睡裤，看书时裹上的毯子现在像披风一样盖在身上。Sam还没有学会衣服不能一下子全洗了。“哪怕史蒂芬金自己都不喜欢这个电影，Dean。”

“那史蒂芬金有问题。很明显的。”

“我的衣服十分钟后就要放到烘干机里去，我明天还要交三个习题集。我不——”

Dean翘着大拇指指向身后的窗户，外面的雪已经无声无息地、簌簌地下了七个小时。“你看窗外了吗？你和你的习题集明天哪儿也不能去，书呆子。你想做就做吧。晚点再去烘干衣服。”他安静了一会儿，看着立在门口的Sam，冲他扬着眉毛笑了。“你不可能还害怕这部电影吧，Sammy。”

啊，就是这个表情：婊子脸11号。“是啊Dean。因为在电视屏幕上的鬼很吓人。”

“那对双胞胎曾经把你吓死了，小子。”

“我才 _八岁_ 。他们当然吓死我了，”他说道，“顺带一提，我那么小你就让我看这个，干的真漂亮。”

Dean又细细研究了他一会儿，嘴角又带上笑意。“那对双胞胎还是能把你吓个半死，不是吗。”

“噢闭嘴吧。”

Dean开始大笑。

“ _闭嘴_ ，Dean”

“Saaaaaaaaamy，”他唱道。“来和我们 _玩_ 吧，Sammy……”（《闪灵》里双胞胎的台词）

Sam冲他吼了起来。“这不好笑！”

“好笑极了。过来。”他轻笑着拍了拍身旁的沙发坐垫，“来和我一起看，小弟弟。我保证让那些吓人的双胞胎离你远远的，我保证。”

Sam发出了一声属于忍无可忍的小弟弟的忍无可忍的叹气，但是他无论如何还是关了身后厨房的灯，挪到了沙发上，侧面躺下，头枕着Dean的双腿。“这是个无聊的电影，”Sam宣布道。他从腰后把靠枕拽了出来，塞到Dean左髋骨和大腿形成的凹陷里当枕头。“说真的。我会无聊死的。”

“Sam，出于好奇，你有没有听说过私人空间？”Dean问道，但他的一只手低落，完全出于它的独立意志，伸进了他柔软凌乱的头发。

“你坐在了沙发上我的那半边，”Sam有理有据地答到，“你昨天把咖啡洒到那个大枕头上了，你还保证要保护我。忍着吧。”他扭了扭脑袋，抬头看着Dean，笑了。“还有，没听说过。”

Dean感觉他不由自主地咧开嘴笑了，他抬起一只脚搭到茶几上舒服地坐好，轻轻地按摩着他弟弟的头。“你真是要烦死我了，Sammy-Sam，你知道吗？”

“嗯，好吧。”Sam的头拱进Dean的手掌里，像一只渴望被抚摸的小幼崽，打了个哈欠，他转头看向电视，大雪中的遥望旅馆映入眼帘，像是充满了幽灵和不可告人的秘密。“你爱我。”

***

Danny Torrance一条酒店走廊的拐角处来回打转，在尽头看见了两个身穿蓝裙子的小女孩。Dean轻轻拽了拽他弟弟的头发。“眼睛闭好了吗，Frances？”

“闭嘴。”

Dean往前探去身子，看了他的弟弟一眼，幸灾乐祸地欢呼了一声。“老天，你还真闭上了。”

“我说了闭嘴，Dean。”

***

从Jack被关进储藏室里到用斧头劈开浴室门，不知哪一刻起Sam在他的腿上睡着了。他舒舒服服地仰躺着，头还侧向电视屏幕，但呼吸已经变得轻柔缓慢。Dean把音量调低了点，免得尖叫声吵醒他。尽管他无比喜欢这部电影，甚至到了着迷的地步，但在全剧终前他却把视线转向了Sam：他微微颤动的睫毛，他上下起伏的胸膛，他脖颈的凹陷里汇聚的阴影。Dean承认他可能变得越来越无可救药了。Sam的毯子皱巴巴地盖到肚皮，壁炉的轻柔火光暖暖地洒在皮肤上。他该死的漂亮，Dean痛爱入骨。他应该叫醒他，他明白的。他应该叫醒他，笑话他害怕那对双胞胎，把他踹下沙发，让他回厨房里把洗完的衣服拿出来烘干，可是……他有些犹豫地把Sam垂落下来的发丝梳理好，拇指依依不舍地他擦过他一侧的眉毛和颧骨，他消瘦的下巴。Sam稍张了张嘴，不过没有醒来。上帝见证，Dean不是什么 _圣人_ 。

 _只是碰一下。只是很快地碰一下而已。_ 他的手指轻得像羽毛一样，拂过Sam左侧锁骨的小肿块——十二岁在墓碑上磕的；描着他肩膀上那条淡淡疤痕——十四岁被鬼魂用镰刀割伤的；而那四道抓痕——去年圣诞节一只哈耳庇厄差点杀了他。Dean知道他弟弟身上每一道伤背后的故事。每一次他没能护他周全，他只觉得自己太慢、太弱、太笨。那种剧烈钻心的内疚他还记忆犹新。 _对不起，_ _Sammy。_ 他的手沿着Sam的胸膛往下滑，直到溜进毯子里，停留在他精瘦的大腿上。他的手掌能感受到他弟弟纤细的骨骼，光滑柔软的皮肤。他咬住嘴唇抵抗着他下体的燥热。只是碰一下。只是很快地碰一下而已；就这样。他的手指微微探进了Sam宽松的裤腰带。

 _Dean_ ，他的想象力用Sam的声音说道。他的呼吸霎时就不再平稳，因为想象他弟弟发出这样的声音——这样满是温柔、沙哑、渴望的声音，实在是太美好、太美好了。他会停下来的，他应该也必须停下来，因为他的目的就只是很快地碰一下而已；但是——“Dean，”又一声。Dean懵了一会儿才意识到他听见的并不来自于他的想象。那是Sam。

 _那是_ _Sam。_

他抬起双眼，有些受伤地看着他哥哥。Sam醒了。他醒着，在注视着他，漂亮的眼睛在黑暗中圆瞪。他的下嘴唇已经被牙齿啃咬发红，看起来Sam已经醒了很久，也注视了他很久了。Dean没法转移视线，没法动弹，他的肌肉紧绷不听使唤，不管他的大脑怎么叫嚣着让他把手从他弟弟身上拿开从房间里滚出去一直逃到南极洲为止因为——

“Dean，”Sam又轻轻唤了一次。受了当头一棒的大脑失魂落魄了好一阵子，Dean才缓缓意识到他的弟弟并没有逃开——Sam的嘴唇颤抖，脸上写满了让Dean始料不及的脆弱，但他没有逃开。他灵活地在沙发上挪了挪，让头和肩膀都枕在Dean大腿的枕头上，眼神胆怯又勇敢，传递着Dean _从未见过的情欲_ ——“求你，”他悄悄说道，声音发抖。Dean在那一刻停止了呼吸。盖在Sam腿上的毯子被他越扯越低，最终落在地板上，像是柔软的羊毛融化成的一小滩水池。“老天，Dean， _求你了_ 。”

Dean以为他产生幻觉了。他喝了太多威士忌，现在产生幻觉了，或者他死了，或者他正在做一生中最棒的梦，因为这绝不可能是——他的左手彻底不受控制地抚摸着Sam的肚皮和大腿；Sam回应着他的触碰，仰过头去蹭Dean还缠绕在他发丝间的另一只僵硬的手。他发出一声轻柔的喘息，那在Dean的“生命中不可或缺之物排名”里一举跃过了“派”这个选项。某处某个约莫是他们父亲的声音在咆哮着说Sam是他的弟弟，他 _年幼的_ 弟弟，他的责任；他才十五岁半，还不明白他到底想要什么。但Dean很难听进这些训斥了。因为Sam现在这个样子，Sam现在注视着他的样子，就好像Dean是他想要得到的每一个礼物，是他拥有过的所有的礼物。他隐隐约约还注意到尚未关掉的电视，在壁炉里噼啪作响的焰火。但是他的世界飞速坍缩到只剩他双手之下这个瘦小而美丽的男孩——但他不应该——他不能——

Dean能看见他弟弟喉咙的脉搏在跳动。Sam展开身子，手臂举高过头顶，视线从未离开过Dean，然后交叉手腕，自己把双手固定在了L型沙发拐角海绵垫间的凹陷里。Dean下定决心了。

他的手上移，又一次游走在他弟弟的胸膛。手指在他颀长的脖颈上画着圈，用拇指轻轻按着他脉搏跳动的地方；不一会儿又徘徊在Sam锁骨的凹陷里。再次滑过他的胸骨时，Dean探出手指来回摩挲着他的乳首，缠绵中勾起欲念。Sam的牙齿又一次陷到下唇之中，他呼吸急促地微微张开双腿，侧了侧身耳语道，“Dean。”

Dean沉重地吞咽着。“你要告诉我，”他的声音温柔，发颤却严肃。“Sammy，如果你想要我停下，你要 _告诉——_ ”

Sam摇了摇头。“不，”他挤出单词，“不准你停下。”Dean的手撑开他短裤的松紧带时他发出了一声无助的喘息。他温柔地在Sam的大腿根部画着圈抚摩，仿佛对他的勃起视而不见。“Dean，快点，求你——”

“嘘。”他一只手覆上他弟弟的胃，感受他手掌下Sam脉搏的怦怦跳动。“让我——让我来。”

Sam顺从了。他躺在Dean的大腿上，仍由他探索他的胸口，描摹他肩膀和喉咙修长的线条，微微托着他的后颈，拇指揉按着他消瘦的下颚的边缘凹陷。温暖，缓慢又……亲密，不知道怎么的，这比Dean曾经上过的任何床都要亲密好几光年，不论是女孩们，还是头发乱糟糟的漂亮男孩。看在上帝的份上，他还什么都没做，只不过是 _触摸_ ，只是用一只手抚过他弟弟的皮肤。Sam对此的敏感既甜蜜又让人喜出望外，Dean发现他不自觉的给他弟弟所发出的每一种声音，每一寸急促的、轻飘飘的喘息都归好了类：Sam喜欢他轻轻挠他左腿上一块敏感的皮肤，喜欢他用手骨按压他的肚皮；喜欢他捏着他胸前的肋骨，他拂过手肘关节内侧；喜欢Dean那只插在他发梢间的手按摩他头皮的时候，喜欢他在手腕上画圈摩挲着那块细嫩的皮肤。当Dean这回故意揉捏他的乳首时，他扭动着身子像是快要掉下沙发。两粒粉色都挺硬着涨红发肿，Sam气喘吁吁，眼睛慌乱地眨着，他回应Dean的触碰时弓起身子，纤瘦的肩膀深深陷进Dean的大腿里。

Dean这辈子从未这么想要一个人。

“看着我，”他呢喃道。看到他弟弟眨了眨眼，他一只手便探下去，隔着短裤的纯棉抚揉他的下体。Sam裸脚蹬了蹬沙发的扶手，在喉咙深处滚出一声绵绵的呻吟；Dean坏笑着捏了一下，从那双可爱的嘴里骗出又一声呜咽。他大拇指勾住松紧带往下拉着。“起来，”他轻声吩咐，在Sam翘起屁股时慢慢地把短裤脱下来。Sam用脚趾把它从长腿下扯去，踢到地上；Dean凝视着他弟弟这样赤身裸体地躺在他腿上，吞咽着舌尖突然分泌的唾液。Sam的阴茎硬而粗厚——天啊，它很美，一抹淡淡的玫瑰红泛上柱身，顶部已经变得湿润而光滑。Dean轻轻地拂过底部稍硬的绒毛，暂且无视了Sam结结巴巴地请求： _碰我，_ _Dean，上帝啊， 求你了。_他的手指反而游走于他腰部的线条间。Sam哼哼了一声，听起来既像是抱怨和咒骂，又像是享受。

“嘘。”Dean把Sam的头发从他眉梢上梳走，另一只手来来回回摩挲着他弟弟的大腿内侧，有些粗暴地对待着那光滑至极的皮肤。“嘘——”

“求你，”他声音沙哑。“Dean _，求你_ ，上帝，我不能——”

“你当然可以。”他捧住双球，温柔地在指尖翻绕；Sam像是窒息了，可爱地闷哼着。他的阴茎发涨。Dean的掌心向上摸着他弟弟的大腿，他的侧腰、腹部、胸膛和脖颈，落回到他的肚子，然后又一次抚摸直到捧住他的下巴。“天啊，Sammy，你太美了。”他虔诚地呢喃道。

Sam的眼睛像是闪烁的细指环包裹着黑色的瞳孔。“Dean，”他央求着，而Dean把手伸到了他柔软的嘴唇边。

“舔，”他轻声下令，察觉他弟弟打了个寒颤。Sam的舌头开始在他的掌心和手指里软软地扫过，榛色的眼睛凝视着他。“就这样，”Dean低语。Sam在把他慢慢舔湿，Dean的另一只手则再次钻到了他的发丝间，摩挲他的头皮，托拢着他颅骨的弧线；他弟弟就像小猫一样拿头回蹭着他的触碰，Dean有那么一刻只想尽情地细细看他，着迷于他漂亮的、淋了蜂蜜似的皮肤，他修长清瘦的肌肉和紧绷在其中的不安。然后，他终于用那只手握住了Sam的阴茎。他自己的下体也涨痛地抽动了一下，因为他手心里那个挺硬而泛红的柱身，因为那声从他弟弟喉咙里抑制不住的响亮的、破碎的呻吟： _Dean我的天啊， 操_。他知道Sam喜欢怎么样的触碰——他们一直以来的亲密距离已经让这成为常识了——但他无论如何还是逗了他一小会儿，故意太轻、太缓地套弄它，只为了换取他更多无助又可爱的叫唤，为了看他瘦小的臀部拼命地往上弓起，以得到他想要的摩擦。他的心底滚烫、渴望、想要独占。他想要Sam就在这个位置，有些神志不清又顺从地乖乖躺在他的大腿上；他想要把他推到地板上，用自己的唇贴上他每一寸漂亮的皮肤；想要把他抱上楼，放在其中窄小的床上、抵在浴室的灰色瓷砖墙上、面朝下趴在走廊尽头那张沉甸甸的长桌上。他 _想要_ 。

_“Dean，”Sam终于呻吟道，扭动着他的下半身。“D-Dean，拜托，别——天，别停——啊——别，别闹了，该死的，求你——”_

_Dean的拇指不断擦去Sam顶部溢出的前液，Sam的后脑一次次抬起又重重地落在他的大腿上；Dean的手稍稍握拢了他的头发好让他克制一些。从他嘴里漏出的呻吟是Dean这辈子听过最甜蜜、最尖细的。_

 “舒服吗？”他问道，让他的弟弟仰过头，动作轻柔不再。他脖子修长的线条一览无遗。Sam慌张地合上眼睛，边呻吟边喘息着说道，“ _嗯。_ ”Dean擦过龟头的拇指让他呜咽了一声。他一只手稳当地扶在他顺滑的头发上，另一只手开始认真而粗暴地快速套弄。被前液涂得光滑的阴茎紧贴着Dean温热湿润的手心，惹得Sam的手无所适从地攥紧又松开，除了断断续续的恳求什么声音也发不出来。他的整片胸膛涨红，喉咙和颧骨也是。他撑不了多久了。

 “射出来，小鬼，”Dean轻柔的说道，看着他弟弟因为他的声音而起了鸡皮疙瘩。他能感觉到Sam浑身从肩膀到脚趾都开始剧烈颤抖。“来吧。为我射出来。会感觉很好的。来吧，Sammy。”

Sam猛然跃起臀部，喊着他的名字，他喉咙里的声音愈发尖细，变成了急切的呜咽。

Dean的嘴角扬了起来。“这就是你想要的吗？”他问，“嗯，Sammy？”

Sam不断颤抖着喘气。“Dean，”他唤道。“上帝啊， _Dean_ ——”

Dean在Sam发间的手指开始缠绕， _抓紧_ ，沙哑又宠溺地喊了声“Sammy”。Sam突然睁开了眼，两眼瞪圆却失神，他的肩膀向内缩着达到了高潮，黏浊的精液溅在他的肚皮和他哥哥的手指上。Sam那结结巴巴的啜泣是Dean听过最甜蜜最下流的声音。Dean没有停下，温暖的手依旧紧紧地圈着，只有在Sam渐渐松开他攥紧的拳头时才放缓。他小心翼翼地擦过底部，把他的双球捧在宽阔暖和的手掌里。Sam吞咽，发抖，抽噎，他又一次合上眼睛，睫毛湿润，呼吸急促；他的皮肤依旧羞红着，头发湿湿地出了汗。而他是，没有例外的，Dean目睹过最美丽的东西。 _我的_ ，他想道。Sam撇过头去，紧闭着眼埋进Dean的腿里。他像猫一样用脸颊蹭着他，脆弱又可爱，睡意朦胧地含住他T恤薄薄的纯棉。Dean温柔地搂着他的后脑勺，摸着他的头发。Dean心花怒放，胸骨左侧却又紧涩而发痛。 _我的_ _Sammy。 我的。_

Sam的呼吸过了一会儿工夫才平稳下来，他的头微微侧回，睁开眼抬起胳膊，手指扣在Dean T恤的领口，疲倦而满足。“Dean”。Sam的声音非常、非常温柔，好像Dean的名字是某种恩典，某种庇佑。Dean把他抱起来，像摇篮一样地在腿上搂住他；Sam把两条柔韧的长腿弯曲折起，头埋在他哥哥的脖颈窝里，一如他小时候刚抵达某个破烂不堪的汽车旅馆过夜，睡眼惺忪却需要温暖和安慰的时候。他像是钻进了他哥哥的脖子里，发出了一声轻柔的低吟。Dean的手掌覆住他的后脑勺，手指落回他的发丝间。“我在呢，”他喃着。然后Sam拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下颚作为回应，在他喉咙上落下一个轻柔的吻。Dean因为这个触感歪了歪头，牛仔裤里的阴茎硬得发疼。

“Dean，”Sam唤道，转瞬他就在齿间含住了一小块肉，轻轻地啃咬。就在Dean呼吸发颤的时候他吻上了那个咬痕，用舌头的舔舐减轻刺痛。

 “Sammy——”Dean嘶哑地说。

Sam起了起身，把他身下那个在他哥哥腿上的枕头推开，跨骑到Dean腿上。他还在湿漉漉地亲着他一侧的脖子，用他干裂的嘴唇，不那么锋利的牙齿和温暖邪恶的舌头。Dean这辈子从没有体会过这么令人昏头转向的又湿黏又该死的热吻。他不能——他想要——

Sam抬起头笑着看他，带着懒洋洋的酒窝。曾经只拿Sam当小孩子，现在他脸上乍现的那种轻浮的、令人不可置信的愉悦是Dean从未见过的。“嘿，”他嘟囔着，手指不老实地勾住了Dean衣服的褶边。

“Sam——”

“脱掉。”柔软的布料已经抬过了Dean的腹部。“Dean，想看你。求你了。脱掉。”

“S-Sammy——”

“ _脱掉_ ，”他坚持道。当Dean抬起胳膊让他把T恤拉过头顶时，他还快活地哼了一小声。Sam的手有些笨拙地解开他的裤子拉链时带着不可思议的热度擦过他的皮肤，他挑逗地隔着牛仔裤按了按他的下体。

“Sammy，你不——你不需要——”

Sam看着他的眼神就好像他长了三个满嘴说胡话的脑袋。“我 _想要_ ，笨蛋。”他小声抱怨道。他放弃了和最后那颗纽扣较劲，倾身去亲他，害得Dean发出了一声他绝对，绝对不会承认是来自他的呻吟。Sam的嘴唇湿润又温暖，尝起来像巧克力和咖啡；见鬼的，应该立法禁止他接吻的方式——柔软地逐寸深入，挑逗又粘稠，半梦半醒地舔着Dean的嘴唇，就好像他是无价之宝，就好像他是 _必须_ 。这太超过了。这太接近于Dean每次凝望他弟弟时的感情，可Sam绝不可能和他相同；他不会的；他是 _Sam_ 啊，那个聪明烦人又可爱的Sam，他值得比Dean好太多太多的——

Dean猛地扭开了头，迫切地需要氧气；Sam把他的脸重新移回来，温柔地吻住他。他捧着他哥哥的脸，修长的手指抚摸着他的双颊。“让我来，”他抿着他的下嘴唇，边吻边说道，“Dean，让我，没关系的，求你，爱你，我爱你，求你——”

有什么东西在Dean的胸膛里碎裂，如果他继续让他弟弟这样，大约3.2秒后它们就会化作泪水从他眼里溢出来。Dean用手指圈住Sam的手腕用力拉了拉，这让他弟弟的手从他脸上滑到胸口，然后他伸着脖子在Sam的     下颌轮廓上啃咬出一串吻痕，这比他那双该死的漂亮的嘴唇要安全上大概八百倍。“Dean，”Sam叫着，声音里掺杂着喜爱和烦懑。Dean吮吸着那些下颌边缘的肌肤，直到喜爱和烦懑变成了酥颤和 _渴求_ ，直到Sam的手不停往下，聪明的手指捏过Dean的乳首，在他的腹肌上游移，最终通过敞开的拉链故意揉了揉他的下体。Dean决定这回他也不承认从喉咙里发出来的声音。Sam的膝盖微微撑起身子，Dean也抬起腰让他弟弟把他的牛仔裤和短裤脱下来，从中解脱后Sam便直接坐在他赤裸的双腿上，还沾着精液的肚皮温热地紧贴着Dean的阴茎。见鬼这他妈的 _太美妙了_ ，太完美了，Dean的胳膊锁住了Sam细瘦的腰，更近更紧地感受他的情欲。他弟弟依着他吟了一声，臀部微微上下起伏，摩擦着他的柱体。Dean的另一只胳膊便环在Sam的胸前，脸埋进Sam发热潮湿的脖子里， _深深呼吸_ 。沉溺在他的气味里。 _Sammy。我的Sammy。Sam。_ Sam的手不顾一切地摸着他的肩膀、脖颈和后脑；嘴唇湿湿地抵着他的太阳穴和颧骨。“爱你，”他蹭着他的脸颊低吟，“爱你，爱你——”

这太多了。太多，太甜蜜，太美好，他想要——他想要——

他一定是出声了，因为，“任何东西，”Sam轻声说道，他的手偷偷地溜到他们之间。他把腹部上光滑的黏液抹下来，然后握住了Dean的阴茎。Dean绝对活不下来了。他的胃里的炽热已经搅成一团，伴随着颤抖的快感快要彻底追赶上他——他的头向后仰去，陷进沙发的顶端。他大口喘着气，沦陷在他弟弟的手又紧又滑的套弄中。“任何东西，”Sam轻声说着，“Dean，任何东西，你想要的什么都可以；你想要对我做什么都可以——”

Dean的高潮像是要把他肺部的氧气全部抽离，让他淹没在致命而甜蜜的波浪中，美好得身体里的每根神经末梢都兴奋到了极致。他隐约意识到Sam的手环在他湿润的阴茎上套弄，另一只手贴着他的侧脸，拇指不停地他的嘴唇。他轻声叫着 _Dean_ ，声音飘然，认真又虔诚。不过很长一段时间里这就是他全部的意识了。他渐渐缓过神来，心脏还在狂跳，呼吸还不平稳，Sam跨坐在他大腿上，又暖又甜地窝在他的胸口里。

“别害怕，”Sam的声音沙沙的，困倦而满足。他亲了亲Dean的喉结。“求你了，别害怕。想要这个很久了。”他小心翼翼地舔着他哥哥的皮肤。“想要 _你_ 。很早很早以前就。求你。好吗？这很好，Dean。求你。”

Dean的大脑重新启动了片刻，消化着这些词句，但他还是不由自主地伸出手去拍了拍Sam的脑袋。他完全可以惊慌失措，他很确定——他们有一个严肃的，无可辩解的理由——但快感酥得他全身软绵绵的，Sam像一只幼犬用鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，温热的吐息喷洒在他汗津津的皮肤上，该死的，此时此刻他想不起来那个理由是什么了。“爱你，”Sam又喃了一次。

Dean有些有力地揪着他的头发，浅浅地呼吸着。 _Sammy，_ 他想叫他的名字，但到了嘴边却化成一团轻柔的模糊不清的吐气，仿佛他根本没有出声。话语缠绕沉积着如鲠在喉，许多是温柔又真切又荒唐的胡话，但他不知道怎么解开喉咙里那个死结，他不知道他自己是否也会随之分离崩析。所以他继续摸着Sam的头发。还开着的电视机发出微弱的声音，但整个屋子静极了，壁炉火光能触及的范围外皆是漆黑，而Sam _在他身边_ ，在他双臂里安然无恙。他昂起了漂亮的脸蛋，额头相抵，分享彼此之间同一小片温暖的空气。Dean带着有些笨拙的深情捧住他弟弟的脸颊。Sam侧过脸去吻他结满老茧的手掌。 _想要你。很久很久以前就。_ Dean吞咽了两次才找回他的声音。“多久了？”他终于问出了口。

Sam在他的手腕内侧的掌根上按下一个吻，“俄克拉荷马，”接着是脉搏上。“爸爸丢下我们去和Jefferson追杀那个风行者的时候。”

对于俄克拉荷马Dean只能记个大概了：夏雾，蒸腾暑气，还有一位在不理人和超黏人、招人烦和惹人爱里来回切换的小弟弟。他可以整整一天要求得到哥哥的全部注意力，可到了第二天却完全无视他；他可以在Dean和当地餐厅里可爱的服务生调情时憋一肚子气，但会在暴风雨的时候一起躲在他们房车停车场的避难所里，破烂的房顶爬着蜘蛛，和他相拥着，听龙卷风的警铃在外鸣响。但是——“那……俄克拉荷马已经是 _四年前了_ ，Sammy。”

Sam耸耸肩，完全不以为意。“我第一次梦遗就是在那里，我们那个破破烂烂的拖车里。梦见了你。”他只稍稍靠近，就用自己的嘴唇捉住了Dean的——轻柔而短暂，一个小男孩的吻，却依旧可爱到Dean为之痛痒。“都跟你说了，Dean。我很久很久以前就想要你。”他朝他抛去一个狡黠又幸福的笑，往后坐了坐，“而你，真的 _超他妈迟钝，_ ”他义正言辞地补充道，在Dean扇他脑袋时又笑了出来，任由Dean把手伸进他的发间。Dean再次仰过头去枕着沙发，可谁叫Sam紧搂着他，他暖和地身体紧紧靠着他的，Dean根本没法赶走脸上的笑。他能感觉他弟弟的手搁在他的脖子上，沿着肌腱的曲线来回游移，然后Sam弯了弯身子，用嘴唇代替了那些修长的手指；Dean合上眼，拢着他的脖子不让他抽离。Sam的嘴唇湿暖，懒洋洋的吮吸没有狠劲到会留下红痕，但足够让他飘飘欲仙，上帝啊，这感觉太他妈美妙了。

他没有意识到他已经开始打瞌睡了，直到Sam嗤笑着叫了声“ _Dean！_ ”他才回过神来，半梦半醒地觉得他弟弟估计已经叫了他好多次了。他撑开一只眼皮，发现映入眼帘上的是Sam那种露出酒窝的宠溺笑容，如果他能经常在Sam脸上看到这个表情，他愿意用一个肾来交换。“你简直，就像，一个行走的典型渣男，你知道吗？”

Dean本意是想弹他弟弟的额头，但这个计划不知怎么地就变成了把他弟弟垂到脸前的头发撇到耳后梳理好，但是，嘛，管他呢。“闭嘴。”

 “跟我一起上楼清理干净吧。”

Dean打着哈欠摇了摇头。“不想动。”

“但是我想要洗个澡，”老天爷，Sam的手太暖和了。“和你一起。”

Dean认真思索了片刻。一方面，他最终还是得挪窝的。另一方面，楼上那个宽敞的旧浴缸，放满雾气腾腾的热水，和一个暖洋洋的、赤裸裸的、湿漉漉的、涂着滑溜溜的肥皂的Sam——嗯，好吧，他可以同意这个计划。你知道，因为某一个方面。他得先想办法让他的腿恢复知觉活动起来，为此他还需要好几分钟。

 “Deeeeeeean。”Sam不依不饶，在他们已经制造的一团混乱中轻松地、慢慢地骑着他。跟我一起洗个澡吧。我想要你陪我，好吗？”他又弯下腰亲了亲他哥哥的脖子。“求你啦？”

Dean绝望地盯着天花板。“天啊，你小时候我太惯你了。”

哪怕他没看见Sam的脸，他的笑声也灌入耳里。“我小时候你从来没有拒绝过我。不要打破记录。”

“我经常拒绝你；只是拒绝得 _还不够_ 。”

“是吗？”他继续沿着Dean的喉咙懒洋洋地亲着啃着。说真的，这个混球绝对是个该死的小吸血鬼。“你说一样我很想要你却没有给我的东西，Dean，”他含糊不清地说着，“你说你什么时候对我说过不。”

他听起来自己为是极了，Dean强忍着揍他一顿的冲动。他突然意识到他的双手除了上下抚摸Sam消瘦的后背还能干些别的事。Sam还在上下运动，骑着他，已经半硬。虽然Dean知道，客观上来说他应该不可能这么快时间里再硬起来，但他的老二似乎已经彻底忘记了这个规律。“收容所，”他终于说出口，“你想要那只—— _天啊_ ，Sam。”

Sam的声音听起来有些快活，“嗯？”

“你想要那只——那只傻狗。在收容所。我完全没同意你养。”

Sam连头都没抬。“是 _爸爸_ 完全没同意我养，”他小声说，“而 _你_ 完全有每天下午把我带到我们破公寓旁边的狗狗公园去，直到爸爸带我们搬家。再想一个。”

Sam的嘴实在是太让人分心了。“呃。”

“你看。”

“闭嘴。”他肯定能轻而易举地想出来，Dean心想，要不是他已经忘了该怎么语法正确地把单词拼成一个句子。腿上这位一丝不挂的Sam大大增加了难度。他的双手完全出于自我意志地捏住了Sam的臀瓣；天知道他又从什么时候开始抬起臀部迎合着Sam的动作。“奇多，”他得意洋洋地宣布道，“你想要奇多—— _操_ ，停下——当早饭。那一次。在某个地方。配可乐。我说了不。”

Sam抬起头咧着嘴冲他笑了，古灵精怪又性感。“这就是你最好的例子了？”他问。“ _奇多_ ？”

Dean无力地仰过头去闭上眼睛。“还有可乐，”他没好气地狡辩道。他不应该想要这样，Sam不应该想要这样，但他不在乎了；如果这能让他的弟弟露出那样的笑，如果这能让他 _快乐_ ，那这就是值得的。这就是值得的。Sam舔了舔他的脖子，留下充满占有欲的水痕，然后凑到了他的耳廓边，“你一直给我我想要的，Dean，”他悄声说道，温暖潮湿的吐息惹得Dean发颤。“你一直给我我 _想要的_ 。而现在？现在我想要你和我一起上楼钻进那个该死的浴缸里，然后我想要你领我去床上，让我求着你给我。这就是我想要的。”

他的脑内炸开白光，有一瞬间整个世界只剩白热的情欲和炽烈饥渴的呻吟。等他恢复意识时他已经把Sam扳下沙发，他砰地一声跌落在地毯上，兴奋地尖叫了一声，细长的手腕被他牢牢钉在手下。他们最终泡进了浴缸里，他们最终也上了床，Sam，最终，也可爱地求着要他。但Dean冲动之下第一次操他弟弟是以后在怀俄明州的一个旧农舍的地板上，而Sam好几天都能在屁股、后背和肩膀上感受到地毯摩擦的灼烧感。

 

 


End file.
